unitumfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight
This page contains the basic mechanisms for fighting in Unitum. Procedure Dexterity quality check (everyone participating at fight) for determination of battle order. Stays for the whole fight. (modifications of check possible) Choose action / actions to use in your turn, and spend an corresponding amount of AP Attack by Skill Check of corresponding weapon type / skill ->At a fail, nothing happens / at a success: Enemy can dodge or parry (by using his reaction point) -> At a fail, enemy receives full damage minus armor value - resistance -> Success in parrying results in prevention of damage according to parry value Subtract AP according to used action Calculate damage, and update enemy health With no more AP, hand over turn to next player or enemy Action Points Two per turn (can be maximized via skills / items) Spend action points for either an attack (normally costing 1 AP, some Psy or Fai attacks cost 2, very few 3) Or a movement up to 3 steps (also here maximization possible) Reloading guns (1 to 3 AP depending on type) Some other action like yelling, grabbing something, or consume medicine / food items (both 2 AP) For firing a gun, one action reflects the typical gun fire mode. When firing a normal pistol, 1 AP covers firing up to 3 bullets. When firing with burst mode, 1 AP means one burst. Revolvers and shotguns use 1AP for 1 shot. When being attacked, the player is given 1 reaction point for either parrying or dodging (can be maximized) Weapons Weapons have a persistent damage value (i.e. they don't scale with skill or characteristic values). However their chance value can be enhanced by blessings or other items, and the actual damage value can be enhanced by specific modifications. Chance Some Weapons have a "Chance" note in description. Expl: Chance 15%: Target is stunned for (D6) rounds. If the attack roll's result is <= chance value, the critical effect strikes (can be modified with certain skills / items) Damage Types * Physical * Psychic * Spiritual * Heat * Cold * Toxin * Electricity Note: Psychic damage and spiritual damage is dealt when the source was a psy or fai related fight action. It's not necessarily dealt when an action strikes against one's focus or spirit. Resistance Weapons or other attacks can cause physical, psychic or spiritual status like burning, stunned, confused etc. Clothes, items or talents can grant you a certain amount of resistance against those bad status. A successfully attacked entity with at least 1% resistance makes a resistance roll. At success the status is not activated. Fight Damage Weapon Damage + Attack Damage + Chance Damage + Critical Damage + Attack Buffs - Parry Value - Armor - Resistance Charge & Interrupt If you have 1 AP left, but you want to perform an action that costs 1 AP to charge and 1 to perform (like heavy strike) you can already use that AP to start charging, waiting for your next turn to immediately perform the desired action with your refilled AP. However some attacks can interrupt such a charge. Additionally there are items that can save you from being interrupted. Using a reaction point (for dodging, parrying etc.) while charging has the same result as being interrupted.